Short and sweet
by Linstock
Summary: In which Gaila scratches and itch and McCoy puts his medical training to good use. This was written in response to a prompt at stxihetkinkmeme, so you know what to expect.


**Title: ****Short and Sweet.**.

**Author:** Linstock

**Pairing:** McCoy/Gaila

**Rating:** M

**Type:** Smut

**Warning:** Explicit sex with a non-human (it's a kink meme response, for Pete's sake).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek, the characters, or profit from this writing.

**Summary:** This was written in response to this prompt at stxihetkinkmeme.

"_Why__ is there no McCoy/Gaila yet? D: This must be rectified! I'll leave the plot details up to the filler, but, please: Slightly rough sex against the wall. Please no: "Jim left me for Spock! *magical vagina of healing*" I'm kind of done with this trope, as I am with Bones's magical cock of healing. No BDSM."_

**Short and Sweet.**

McCoy sighed deeply as he exited the front door of the bar. Jim had dumped him and gone off with a pert blue-eyed blonde. _Why am I even surprised? Did I honestly expect Jim Kirk to spend the evening with me, just talking? Really? Haven't almost three years as Kirk's roommate taught me anything? Was he getting delusional in his old age?_ McCoy knew the truth was, and it galled him to admit this, he wouldn't have minded going off with that young lady himself. After all, he was a man and it had been a while, a _long_ while, if he was honest.

He was so lost in his morose thoughts that he collided with Gaila, who was just about to enter the bar.

Mc Coy put his hands on her hips to steady her. "Wow, doll face - watch where you're goin'."

"Oh hi Leonard, is Jim in there?" Gaila raised questioning eyebrows as she nodded at the bar door.

"Sorry, Jim's, uh … left with someone already."

"Oh." McCoy easily read the disappointment in Gaila's expressive face, and her annoyance. "Darn, I was hoping to get a little of what Jim does best." She pursed her lips.

"Need some tutoring in battle tactics, do you?" McCoy wore a wicked grin.

Gaila raised her eyebrows and replied, "Not quite. I've just got an … _itch_ and thought Jim could help me scratch it." Her blue eyes steady on McCoy's face, she said, "I can't be bothered going on the hunt. Sometimes it's too much effort."

"Know what you mean."

"Guys say they're fine with a little causal fun, no big deal, and then, afterwards it's like they've bought and paid for me. They get all possessive and demanding and want to know where I am all the time and who I've been with. They just keep turning up and driving me crazy." Gaila shook her head and frowned, "Sometimes it's too much hassle."

McCoy's only answer was a deep sigh.

"Jimmy knows the rules, he doesn't cling, and he shares very nicely." She trailed her fingers through her red curls and shrugged regretfully.

McCoy fidgeted slightly. This was getting to be too much information. Still, he understood Gaila's dilemma; he too avoided "relations" and for many of the same reasons, with the added fears that _he_ might just be the one wanting to cling - and he _didn't_ share nicely; _that_ he had learned the hard way. McCoy knew he tended to fall fast and hard and letting go was … _Aw,_ _hell, better just not go there in the first place_.

It was late and dark and McCoy figured it was time they started making their way home to deal with their respective itches as best they could.

"Come on darlin', I'll walk you back to the dorms," he said.

"Thanks Leonard, that's sweet," purred Gaila, looping her arm through his. They walked in companionable silence through the night. McCoy decided he like the way Gaila said his name, emphasising the first syllable and purring the "r", it made plan old 'Leonard" sound exotic.

It was getting cool and Gaila hugged herself close to him. McCoy felt her shiver. Leonard McCoy had been raised as a gentleman; he paused to remove his light jacket and drape it around Gaila's shoulders. Smiling very sweetly she cuddled up to him again, holding the jacket closed with her other hand.

He began to feel a growing awareness that a warm, curvy, beautiful Orion woman with an "itch" was snuggling up to him. His heart beat increased and his temperature too. Damned if he didn't feel … stirrings.

He looked down at Gaila who was looking up at him rather cheekily. She pressed her lips together and tilted her head slightly in apology. "Sorry Leonard, pheromones. I can't help it, you just smell so good," she turned, burying her nose near his armpit and breathing deeply, "I can tell, you had the same 'itch' as me, even before I showed up."

McCoy sighed and huffed, but there was no use denying it.

Gaila's smile had returned and was becoming a bit … salacious. "We like each other … we know the rules … come on, Leonard McCoy … let's play?" With that, she led him into an alleyway. It was narrow, lined with small food shops and cafes, all shut for the night. There was minimal lighting. Gaila stopped at a slightly recessed doorway and without any ado dragged McCoy into the shadowed recess and pushed him against the wall. She unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed against him like a cat, smoothing her satiny green cheek across his chest. Her hands were everywhere stroking, kneading and touching McCoy in way he hadn't been touched in a very long time.

This was going too fast for him to keep up - he was used to a slow, measured pace - so far all he'd done was stand in stunned disbelief and breathe.

Gaila looped her hands around his neck. Pulled him down into a hot deep kiss. When she pulled away she whispered, "Why, hello." The thrust of her hips against his growing erection let him know that she wasn't just saying hello to him.

"So the doctor likes to kiss? You a mouth man, Leonard?" Gaila was undoing his belt and unzipping his trousers. Leaning up she kissed him again, intense and demanding as she reached into his underwear and freed his erection. As she kissed and stroked, McCoy finally folded his arms gently around her and kissed back.

She tasted so sweet. The doctor in Leonard told him this was due to glands in her mouth that produced a potent mix of stimulants and pheromones, which she was sharing with him. When you read it in a medical journal it might sound "sort of gross", as Joanna would say, but in reality it felt just fine. Gaila was so responsive, soft and vital under his hands.

"Lovely," she purred, licking his ears, neck and the base of his throat. Leonard's mind again supplied the information … _spreading the saliva, so pheromones absorb through my skin while marking me so other potential mates are warned off._ But, dear God, it felt good and wherever her tongue touched his skin tingled, ultra-alive and sensitive.

He was so lost in the sensation, he was taken by surprise when she suddenly squatted down to draw his erect penis deeply into her mouth.

He gasped, his head jerking back, hitting the wall. It was shockingly intense. Leonard had never been "deep throated" before. He was a doctor and knew the damage an impatient and inexperienced lover could do. He was also not only a gentleman, but a gentle man and a caring lover. This was a sexual experience way beyond his usual. He knew that Gaila, as an Orion woman, could do some things human woman couldn't … but, damn, he had never realised what this felt like.

It was nothing like other "blow jobs" he had experienced. For one thing there was very little sucking. She was swallowing him whole. Her mouth and throat massaged the length of him in rhythmic waves. Occasionally she withdrew swirl her tongue briefly over and around the glans of his penis before engulfing it again; each time he cried out, a deep guttural cry … he couldn't help it. Right here in a public place, with his trousers around his knees, he was buried deep in his partner's throat, and bellowing like a bull in heat. _Unbelievable!_

She brought him right to the edge of orgasm and then massaged his frenulum so his need to ejaculate retreated … and she would start all over again. Then she placed her hands firmly on his legs just above the knees and she did this _thing_ - he was a doctor and he still didn't know what it was - she moved her head and sucked in her cheeks and McCoy's world exploded in sensation so intense his knees gave out and he would've fallen if she hadn't been bracing his legs. All he could do was gasp and feel wave after climatic wave washing through him. She was standing now, smiling like the cat that got the cream. "You taste wonderful," she murmured and kissed him. "See if I'm ready for you, will you Leonard?"

"There is such a thing as a refractory period, darlin'," McCoy ground out.

"Really?" she said, all mock innocence. "You haven't been with an Orion before, have you doctor? All these lovely stimulants and pheromones do more than just turn you on, you know. Don't they include that in the medical texts?"

He nodded stupidly; she was right. Damn, it was like being a teenager again. He ran his hand up her thigh and stroked her through the soaked material of her panties. She was so wet and slick he groaned. "See what you do to me?" she whispered.

She ground against his hand, then reached down and did something and her panties came off. "Tie sides," she giggled, then her head rolled back and she groaned as McCoy slipped two, then three fingers into her, working them. He was a doctor and a surgeon and damn good with his hands. And he was suddenly recalling the placement of every one of those female Orion sexual organs.

Gaila massaged Leonard's erection making it quite obvious what she wanted.

"Leg shaker Leonard?" asked Gaila. Leonard McCoy's brain wasn't at its most efficient just then...at first he thought she wanted him to hurry up, he was in favour of that himself... then he realised Gaila meant a "knee trembler". He just hoped h was up to it. He bent his knees and she guided him inside her.

Once again medical knowledge hadn't quite prepared him for the physical reality. He had thought her throat was an intense experience - well, it paled compared to this. Tight, hot, slick … all the usual words just did not do the experience justice. It was like calling a vintage Rolls Royce a "car", or calling a fine aged wine "plonk". She was amazing. No wonder her lovers become possessive; any man would fight to have this in his life.

Leonard McCoy had stopped thinking altogether … he thrust, he felt, he melted, he groaned, he shivered … he even begged. And Gaila was right there with him. He didn't understand the Orion words but he knew what she meant. It seemed he wasn't the only one taken by surprise, judging by the expression on that wonderfully open face. He used those skilled hands on her breasts, clitoris and the hyper-sensitive nerve cluster at the base of her spine … he knew a thing or two about Orion anatomy, he was a doctor after all. For the first time he was not a gentle lover, he was driving and insistent, bordering on rough. He drove her as high as she was driving him. The only thing that kept him grounded in reality was the slowly increasing pain in his thighs…it had been a _long _time since he'd tried to "stand and deliver" Even that pain did not stop the searing orgasm that made him briefly fear a heart attack.

When he came to his senses again, he was holding Gaila tightly against him and struggling to stop his legs shaking.

Looking up at him, Gaila appeared as amazed as he felt. She reached up, stroking his face gently. "Why did I waste my time with the others when you were right there?" she asked dreamily.

"I really can't say," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Sorry to break the spell, darlin', but if I don't stand up straight soon I'm going to fall down."

They hastily readjusted themselves. Gaila leaned against him seeming as boneless as he was.

"Next time it's going to be in a _bed_," she said into his chest.

"There will be a next time then?" McCoy wrapped his arms securely around her and she snuggled against his chest.

"Definitely. And soon."

His voice became serious. "Gaila, I might have trouble with the rules if we continue."

"We're grown up - we can negotiate, okay?"

"I'm not real good at sharing."

"You can learn and so can I." After a long pause, Gaila added, "I might not be so good at sharing you either." She sounded almost surprised.

"Are you sure? If you aren't then we'd better leave it, here and now."

"I'm as sure as I can be, which is all I can say."

"Well, I'm game if you are." He closed his eyes briefly, praying he wasn't making another colossal error in judgement. "My room's free. I don't suppose Jim will be back tonight."

"Mine's free too."

"Where's Uhura?"

"Oh, she stays out most Fridays," Gaila said, discreetly not adding … _all night long,_ _and all day and night Saturdays, and she comes back glowing, with Vulcan mating marks all down her back._

"Your place or mine?" asked McCoy as she kissed his neck.

She pulled back slightly and thought, "Mine," then after a wicked grin she added, "I have more toys."

They fixed their clothes as best they could, and somewhat sticky and rumpled, walked arm in arm toward the dorms.

=/\=

The next morning when the proprietor of the "Zippy's Café... Home of the Super Charged Espresso " opened his front door he found a pair of red silk woman's panties pooled on the ground. He sighed. Evidently someone had had more fun than him last night. He hoped that the time they'd had together was sweet.

It was … though cut tragically short by the Battle of Vulcan … the time was very, very sweet.


End file.
